Yon Rokune
=Yon Rokune= (Please notice: Yon Rokune has absolutely no connection to Cain Rokune and especially not to Zon Rokune, despite of how their names resemble each other. Yon has also nothing to do with Ruko Yokune.) |- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 緑音 (Rokune; Green Sound) ヨン (Yon; Katakana rewriting of 四, four, read as "yon".) ALTERNATIVE INTERPRETATION: Phonetically, his surname can be taken as readings for 六, six, "roku",'' and 十, ten, ''"jyu", alternatively read as "ne". This corresponds with his given name, Yon - which can be written as 四 in kanji, meaning "four", pointing to the use of 4 main colors in his outfit (light/dark green, black and purple). The name can alternatively be also read as "ロクネヨン", roku neyon, where "roku" means green and "neyon" can be seen as a so-so rewrite of "neon", pointing to his green lightning color. |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: UTAUloid (other may be added later) MODEL: E64 '- Pointing to his name, "roku" being six, "yon" itself being four and the katakana sign ヨ, which looks like mirror-inverted E. |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Male | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'Yet unknown, but around A2-F4 (Yon can be used up to practically anywhere you want, with expected results though.)' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | None as of now |- | align="center"|AGE |Not definite yet, but around 22 | align="center"|GENRE |'Unknown' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |None |- | align="center"|WEIGHT | Yet undecided | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Yet unknown, but will be added' | align="center"|CREATOR |'KingisNitro' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'Yet undecided' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Creator, KingisNitro' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST | BOX ART, DEVIANTART (Concept art to be added later) |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'Yet undecided' | align="center"|LIKES |'Yet unknown' | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |None as of now (voicebank not completed yet) |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'VB is WIP' | align="center"|DISLIKES |'Yet unknown' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |??? |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Probably up to everyone's decision. Yet unknown. |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Light green. Headgear: None. Eye color: Dark green. Beard: '''Something very close to Van Dyke. '''Earphones: Curvy triangle-like headphones, dark green, with purple tips and a black dot in middle. They have purple headband. Dress: On top, classic light green plaid shirt, with six buttons on the left side (the opposite of normal clothing) - with lower three being unbuttoned. He wears dark green tie, with purple triangle. He has 2 different gloves - on his left hand, he got dark green glove and on his right hand, light green one. With this are connected his detached sleeves, which are black with two lines of the other color than his gloves (left is light green, right is dark green). He also got watches on near his left elbow. On top of that, Yon has a coat, which has a triangle-like button, the lower corners are marked with purple diamonds, it also has a triangle-like cut out on the back and 4 purple triangles in the middle bottom. For his trousers, Yon has black shorts, with green belt ended by a purple triangle and purple lock. Yon wears knee high socks, light green with two black stripes, and his design is ended by dark green boots with purple heels. Nationality/Race: Slovak? Probably. Catchphrase: Yet undecided. Favorite phrase: Yet undecided. Voice Configuration Yon's voice is currently Work In Progress voicebank. First release should be CV Voicebank, after then probably VCV, coded for Japanese only, and then CV VC CC VV voicebank, containing ~3000 sounds, able to do any language. (That is what his creator would want, it's unsure whether it will happen.) Other Anything on this page is subject to change without prior notice. The voicebank is goig to be completed as soon as possible. Please don't claim Yon as yours. Yon Rokune belongs to KingisNitro in every way.